


Morning Drools

by Ry (ryanssance)



Series: Otome Games [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Otome Game, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Soft morning cuddles with Dean.
Relationships: Dean Price/Reader
Series: Otome Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158875





	Morning Drools

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your Name

Your eyes crack open as your glazed eyes try to take in your surroundings. The room was still a smokey grey, but there was a little light peeking through the blinds. 

You reached for your phone on the nightstand as you take in the time: 9:34. With a small sigh knowing you still had about half an hour before you had to wake up for work, you turned off your phone and rolled over. 

Dean was on his side, mouth partially agape as he breathes in and out ever so softly. 

You shuffled closer, longing for the welcoming warmth that always managed to lull you to sleep, especially in the mornings. A snort left his nose as he opened his eyes to take a quick look at the movement, but his startled trance melts into a smile and his arm wraps around you. One under your pillow and the other around your waist. Your legs instinctively find themselves in the comfortable nook between his legs and you smile in content with the newfound-warmth.

He falls back asleep in a matter of seconds, and before you know it, you were gone too.

The sound of your alarm vibrates from beside your pillow, waking you up. Your free arm goes to turns it off, and you realized your body was trapped in Dean's grip. His toned muscles moved against the side of your ribs in a paced tempo, and you suddenly feel a certain heat and moisture on your cheek, not again... 

Dean had the tendency to have his mouth open against your cheek as he sleeps, and he's definitely a bit of a drooler, so in slight disgust and humour, a giggle racked through your body. 

"Oh, how I'd give everything up to hear you laugh every morning..." Dean's gravely morning voice sounded from the muffle against your skin, followed by a slurp as he brings the arm around your waist, up to his mouth to wipe away the moisture, "Sorry, [Y/N]" 

"It's okay, not the first time," you chuckled as you wiped his drool with the duvet. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning," you replied as you turned on your side to look at Dean.

Dean smiled as he scratched at his eyes, freeing his eyelids from the morning debris, "You're beautiful." 

Another giggle leaves you as you mush your face into your pillow, hiding your blush, "so are you, sleepyhead." 

You uncover your face as Dean's hands pull you on top of him, ensuing your morning ritual. Your hands automatically moved towards his hair, your fingers threading through his morning locks, the teal hair gliding against your skin like soft bristles on a paintbrush. You pepper Dean's cheeks with kisses, and he returns the favour when he flips you two over. You melt into his hands as his fingers run along your hair and his fingers massage your scalp. 

"Ready for work?" 

"Hard to say yes, when you're always the last one to give me a head massage before work." 

"Is it tempting ya' back to sleep?" He chuckles, his voice slightly lighter than when he first woke up. 

You roll your eyes at his teasing question before he sits up with a stretch and a yawn, "I wonder what Josh is serving for breakfast." 

"You never stop thinking about food, do you?" Your finger comes up to pinch his ab, and he laughs as he shrinks away. 

"And you." Your jaw drops as Dean just casually sports a smirk on his features, 

"That's dangerous for the job, you have to stay focused!"

"I am- just not when I'm on break." Dean shrieks as soon your hand comes up to him again, jumping off the bed, "Shall we, my little lover girl?" 

His hands are offered to you, so you take them as he gracefully pulls you up, "We shall."


End file.
